Finally
by LilithDevil
Summary: What do you do when you realize the only one that has been there for you, isn't there anymore?


Disclaimer: I own Naruto like I'm Queen of the Underworld.

* * *

><p><span>FINALLY<span>

Contrary to popular belief I not. Really.

The tears kept falling, but that was okay, they hid in the rain. But it's not like they would have noticed anyways. She walked behind them. It's not like they are better than her. She is their equal, but they do not know that. There are too wrapped up in themselves to see how powerful, how beautiful, she had become.

She loves them, but they did not see her. They are her family, but they did not care. And while the days flowed into weeks, the weeks in to months and after the years had flown past. She grew tried of being in the background. She grew tired of being, not left behind, but placed behind. She grew tired of not being seen, even though, for a while, she was the only one left. Forever there to give support, forever forgotten in the shuffle.

But, one day, they did look back. One day, they did look behind them to where they banished the most loving, the most human, member of their team. She was gone. They always expected her to be by their side, ready to fight any battle with them. But now, she is gone.

They did not understand. What would happen to her without them to help her? What if she was wounded? What if she was lost and scared and all alone? What if she was killed? What would happen to her without them by her side?

But then they finally saw the truth.

They finally realized that even when she was with them, she was alone. They finally realized that they never helped her in her battles. All they did was look down upon her. How could they not when they did not even know her true strength.

How would they know how strong she had become when they never cared to train with her or watch the battles she had fought. That she had won.

They finally saw that they never showed any kindness to the love she so freely gave to them. They never believed in her when all she did was fight to protect them, her own life meaning nothing.

They never showed any sign of thanks at being accepted as her family.

She was along to, but they just never bothered to help her in her loneliness when all she did was try to help them with theirs.

They wept, for they finally realized that they were the ones that were lost. They were the ones without companions or friends.

They wept when the saw that she had not smiled around them since she was thirteen.

That was eight years ago.

They wept, but for them, there was no rain to hide the tears as they fell.

This time, there was no one there trying to take their sorrows away from them.

This time, they truly were alone.

That was two years ago, and they still have not seen where she had gone.

They still did not know if she was strong or weak.

They still did not know if she was dead or alive.

They still did not know if she would be wiling to forgive them.

They still did not know if she would let them back into her family.

More tears fell.

They finally realized that they never were a family.

She let them in, she offered them love.

But they never accepted it.

Now all that they could do was hope that maybe, just maybe, she might offer her love to them again.

It was another three years before she walked through the gates of her village again.

And they embraced her, for the first time in all the time she had been by their side.

A silent tear rolled down her cheek. It is starting to rain.

They held her tighter. It was all that they could do to show her that they needed her.

It was all that they could do to show her that they loved her, to show her that they cared.

She smiled.

"Finally," she said: her voice barely above a whisper.

More tears fell to the soft ground, many not belonging to her. Tears from the heavens blending in with the tears created by flesh and blood.

"I'm home."

Many thanks for reading. Please give reviews to the poor authoress that is feuding with her muse.

-…and why the hell someone decided to give him kunai is beyond me…-


End file.
